1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a milling tool which is usable with a rotary drive mechanism, and to methods of using the tool to trim and machine weld joints on welded metal workpieces. More particularly, the present invention relates to a milling tool which is usable to flatten weld beads of welded butt joints on a flat plate, which is also usable to trim weld beads from fillet welds on inside angle plates, and the invention also relates to methods of using the tool.
2. Description of the Background Art
A number of different tools are known for grinding and milling. Examples of some of the known tools include those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,423,642, 6,042,311, 6,450,741, 7,070,371, 7,140,816 and 7,251,874.
Although the known grinding and milling tools are useful for their intended purposes, a need still exists in the art for an improved milling tool. In particular, there is a need for an improved milling tool which is usable to machine inner weld beads of 90 degree fillet welds on inside angle plates, and for methods of using such a tool.